


For Sentimentality's Sake

by dusktin



Category: Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, GS being GS, Loss of Virginity, Minor Injuries, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktin/pseuds/dusktin
Summary: After Goblin Slayer supposedly steals a kiss, Priestess isn't too happy about that.





	For Sentimentality's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I really like Priestess/Goblin Slayer and after reading the manga/LN I attempted a story. Sorry for any mistakes as its rather late

It was supposedly an ordinary goblin quest.

A village in peril with goblins from the side of the mountain stealing supplies, ransacking the town and abducting too many women to count. It was another tally to the long list that Goblin Slayer could tack off before moving to the next town in need. It had taken a weeks’ time to travel out to the village, more desolated than others and in dire need as winter was fast approaching. The weather was undesirable, but there weren’t any signs of snow falls just yet.

Despite that, no matter how prepared they could be, a roll of the die could quickly change the outcomes. The gods, however, could only sit back and observe the pawn and his companions.

Somehow, the goblins had been getting keener (something that troubled Goblin Slayer in all honesty) and managed to get behind him. His luck had been poor ever since they had arrived and it was something he had brushed off. Something the rest of his party had told him to pay no heed too.

His party had spotted it and yelled out to warn him as he turned around, hand already snatching a club from a dead goblin at his feet. The malicious beast leered at him and went to strike true, the force enough to knock that cheap helmet straight off. From the trajectory, it would have caused a concussion and a lapse of unconsciousness. Yet, there was one person that had leaped to action.

Priestess, however scared she may be at times, had scourged up what courage she had and leaped into the chaos even after exhausting herself of an overcast in spells. The group had all focused on protecting her and rarely did they focus on themselves which she absolutely hated at times but understood. She was of the lowest rank so she was the most liable, inexperience and body. Still, she wouldn’t let Goblin Slayer take the brunt of the attack this time.

“Goblin Slayer sir—“ she yelled out before the swing had bashed on the temple of her head, her hat knocked askew.

Acting swiftly, he caught her in his arms as he beat the offending goblin away as they were backed up against a waterfall. He had no time to look over her as he took account of everyone around him. They had smoked out the horde and in turn, the horde had pushed them up against the edge of a roaring waterfall.

“Orcbolg what will we do?!” The archer had run out of arrows to launch, a frantic panic rising in her throat.

It then became clear to him what they had to do whether he liked it or not.

“We jump.” Then without a look back he had taken the jump and plummeted into the icy depths. It would have been bearable if not for the chilling winds that buffeted them. His hold on the Priestess had only tightened upon impact, to make sure she wasn’t carried away with the rapids. Surfacing, he heard greedy gulps of air and exclamations as he saw that everyone was accounted for. The goblins howled to the moon and garbled primitive jabs at them but did not come for them. They knew not to venture too far from their hole of a home and Goblin Slayer was dissatisfied with the outcome of events. Still, there was something of a more daunting matter…

“She’s not breathing!” High Elf Archer said distressed as Goblin Slayer tried to place her down as gently as he could. Which was quite difficult with the clanky and winter-soaked armor but he did as he then took off his helmet. It landed with a thud in the grass as he lowered himself to her.

The other party members could only watch wordlessly as he tilted her chin up and blew a mouthful of air before pressing down on her chest for several seconds and then repeating the process. His eyes were shadowed by his drenched bangs but they could make out the stormy expression in his eyes and the tension in his shoulders as he continued with every chest compression. With a final breath, he put an ear to her still chest.

There was no heartbeat.

The freezing air around them had made a perceptible tension, with the huffed out exhales of Goblin Slayer and the still silence from the others. A few minutes he went on with this process before a hand to his shoulder wrenched him back.

“Beardcutter maybe…” the Dwarf Shaman had spoken up. Goblin Slayer spared them a quick glance. High Elf Archer wasn’t holding her tears back quite well as she stubbornly wiped at them, Lizard Priest had his head bowed in prayer for their small friend, and Dwarf Shaman’s face was of a stony look matching his grave tone.

“No. I refuse this.” He cut off tersely and he took in the deepest breath with another more forceful compressions. It was either a miracle or his determination because after he had said those words and gave one more gust of a breath Priestess came to life and sputtered, water dribbling out of her mouth. The abrasion on her temple had slowed in its bleeding, a bruise spider-webbing on her skin that he thumbed over, as she coughed to the side. The party crowded around her as Goblin Slayer took her in his arms, as carefully as he could. It wasn’t often that they came back from death compared to the brushes by death every day and Goblin Slayer could only assume that it was a miracle by the Earth Mother to one of her beloved children. Whatever it was he was grateful for it.

“Goblin Slayer...your…” as her eyes became in focus and the ringing in her head lessened she saw the handsome countenance of the slayer. Perhaps it was oxygen deprivation or the fact that she was feeling a bit more courageous today as she put a hand to his cheek.

Goblin Slayer let her hand be. “The cold will make you want to sleep. Stay awake.”

With that he stood up with her still in his arms, the Dwarf Shaman picking up his helmet and teasing the sniveling archer as the mood was restored with the awakening of Priestess. Priestess, in a stunned state of mind, could only lean her head against his breastplate, trying to follow his instructions. The girl in his arms shivered that he could feel her dwindling body heat through his armor and he knew he had to act fast. Out of all of them, he knew she was the weakest and with how exposed she was to the elements she could catch a fatal case of hypothermia.

“Can you heal her?” Goblin Slayer asked Lizard Priest and the other shook his head, ruefully.

“I’m afraid I have used up my spells.”

Goblin Slayer had also used his healing potion during the middle of it and only nodded at his answer. There was no indication if he was displeased or not and it was as if he were still wearing his helmet from how straight-faced he was. Priestess sneezed, her shaking so strong and her lips tinged a worrisome color that had him pick up his strides to a brisk jog as they had to backtrack to the village. This was one moment he couldn’t afford encountering goblins. They arrived in about an hour and he had strode to the cabin solely for him that was provided by the townspeople. The others had opted for the nearby inn but had followed him to the lone outpost of a cabin.

“I’ll gather more wood for the fire.”

“I’ll go buy change a clothing for the two of you from the town.”

“Hey, I’m coming too! We have to get a healing potion, remember!”

Then the two were left alone.

With utmost care, he set her on the furniture that was nearest to the fire as he looked for covers to blanket her in.

His ever-present helmet had been placed on a tableside that at the moment he paid no attention to.

The sparse blankets would serve as cover for the two of them as he had begun to strip. Methodically he had taken off his armor and his underclothing, along with his gloves and boots as he was left in his undergarments. The fire that they had started blazed to rival against the stark coldness of the wilderness outside. Priestess was still in a haze and he noticed a red hue on her face as he knelt down to check on her. Instead of jerking away as she would have, she leaned towards his touch as he placed the back of his hand to her forehead.

She was scorching hot, her head drooping from the lack of heat.

Goblin Slayer took his hand away. “Not good.”

With that, he stripped off her clothing that Priestess sadly regained most of her consciousness from that action. From her feeble attempts, Goblin Slayer let her tire herself out before he proceeded.

“W-what are you doing?” Her chattering teeth had made her sound meeker as Goblin Slayer began to string their soaked clothing in front of the fire. Mercifully, he had left her in her juvenile undergarments, plain white and as pure as she was.

“Your soaked clothing need to be removed. You’re running a high fever and it would worsen if you left them on. I’m sorry but it has to be done.” Goblin Slayers face didn’t betray his leveled tone of voice as he stoked the fire. Before she could get another word in the others had arrived in record time as she bundled herself up.

“She’s running a fever.” Goblin Slayer states as they set to work, a flurry of movements and hubbub from the others as Goblin Slayer sat by the fire to gain some warmth. Clothed now and fighting off a fever, Priestess was as quiet as Goblin Slayer although she tried to keep up with the conversation happening. Soon enough a hearty stew was cooking over the fire that was enjoyed with some smiles and merriment as the events of the day seemed so distant. However, it wasn’t distant to everyone as Goblin Slayer had watched rather quietly, focused on the rubescent face of the Priestess. Then the trio left their other companions to recover from the tiresome day promising to take up night watch as Goblin Slayer thanked them for their efforts.

Priestess has been struggling not to capitulate to the fever as the healing potion had only served to ease the pain of her concussion. The silence between her and the only other person in the room deepened and she opened her mouth to speak.

“I’m sorry.” It was words that weren’t unheard of before and Priestess looked to the man. He hadn’t donned his armor or his helmet, but did have clothes on that was from their party members. The scratchy linen was sufficient to preserve modesty, as Priestess shrugged off her cavern of blankets.

“What for? Things like this happen.” It was an echo of what he told her a long time ago compared to now and from her mouth sounded like a cheap imitation. Yet when he glimpsed up at her, she could see that a sort of reservation fell from his face.

“Still. It shouldn’t happen. Not to you.” He had moved from the window, probably looking for goblins. Although his health didn’t matter to him, he had to look over Priestess if her illness worsened. In slow measures, he made her way towards her.

“I don’t understand?” She truly didn’t, the clueless girl. She was as much of an adventurer as he was, and it was their livelihood to adventure and discover no matter how treacherous it could get. Priestess has dedicated herself to the cause, that the wounds she had sustained seemed to pale in the long run. Wounds would heal in time. Goblin Slayer stared at the white gauze, at her infliction, and pondered if it would scar. Priestess grew self-conscious of the attention she was given.

Without his helmet, he was still as unreadable as before but being with him for so long she could tell there was something troubling him.

“You don’t have to...understand.” It seemed that he was struggling with himself, to form the correct words and to get his message across effectively. He had then knelt down to her height so that they could see eye to eye. Priestess hadn’t realized how vivid his eyes were, the redness appearing to consume her that she had to look away in fear of being burnt of how searing his gaze had become. “What you did today was foolish and dangerous to yourself.”

Priestess fixed her eyes on him. The unwavering stare she sought him out with had made Goblin Slayer himself feel a bit startled. “It’s what you would have done.” He made no objection but could tell her words struck true. So she continued. “You’re so focused on your goal, which I truly admire but you need to take better care of yourself. There are people that would dearly miss you if you disappeared. You get hurt so often that…” the girl could feel her bravado waver and she glanced away again.

“That…?”

“That—that I want to protect you too.” There was an uptake in air as she glanced back and saw a slight change in expression, one that she could read. It made her flush and she scrambled over her words before Goblin Slayer looked up to her.

“Thank you. But you have no need to.”

This was a rehash of something already said and she would answer it all the same.

“You said I could do as I like.”

“Is that so. Well…” he hadn’t said that part before and she leaned forward to listen to what he would say next. “I suppose partners do protect one another.” At the admission that she was his equal, that he didn’t view her as a nuisance as she may have thought before, her whole body felt alit with a warmth that wasn’t from the fire or her fever.

With a bright and cheery smile, she knew that he understood what she did today.

 

—

 

The days grew shorter and the nights looming and longer, that had made Goblin Slayer more restless. Days when people were cozy with their family and bathed in warmth, he was out on his ever-constant vigilance in the coldness of the white winter.

It was in the depths of a winter midnight when it happened again.

In spite of what he said, it was Goblin Slayer that prevented her from harm as many times before. This time it was different for her, from the severity of the situation and what she thought was a mutual understanding between her and him. Many orphan girls and girls barely in their womanhood had been abducted. There had been no survivors and the place had been burned to a crisp. Goblin Slayer had dislocated his shoulder from carrying her weight before she had toppled off a cliff and hadn’t let her known until they had gotten back to the cabin.

The girl had taken off his metal armor herself from seeing his jerky movements and had used her last spell to heal his extremities.

“Why didn’t you let me heal you sooner?” The girl had chided with a pout on her face. “You said partners protect each other yourself.” Goblin Slayer gave no answer back and she sighed a little to herself. A hopeless man he was.

He still relayed no response as she fitted his armor back over his arm, Goblin Slayer flexing his limb. Her miracles were getting more effective as the prolonged ache that had been there for hours had all but dwindled away.

“It’s like that time when I almost drowned.” The girl exhaled as she put her frost tipped hands to the kindling fire. “I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

“Yes?”

Priestess knew that she was blushing. “Did you kiss me that day?” She was met with silence. Priestess didn’t dare look up, as her face felt as if a torch was against it. But it was a question that was rampant in her mind, why else had he left his helmet off? It was a question she had wondered often if catching a glimpse of those red eyes in the emptiness of that helmet, that she was too ashamed to concede to herself.

“I resuscitated you.” It was a genuine answer as Goblin Slayer hadn’t seen it as kissing, he only had done what needed to be done. Same with taking her wet clothes off. “Several times.”

“That was my first kiss,” she whispered, the tips of her ears and the entirety of her face a lovely shade. And she had been knocked out when he had done it. She didn’t know whether to be angry or forlorn that she hadn't been aware.

“...How can I make it up to you?” He knew how much women valued their chastity and as he thought about it, he did feel guilty for the loss of her first kiss, although he didn’t quite see it like that. Still, if she did see it as such, he’d try to appease her.

Priestess hadn’t expected that.

An opportunity she thought. As she had prayed in the Temple, the feelings she had felt for a while had developed into something that she couldn’t quite control or keep to herself. She had pleaded to her goddess for aid but to her dismay, the emotions seemed to progress. At first, she passed it off as an admiration from his mentoring and sheer willpower but it quickly turned into an infatuation, one that had her wholly enraptured.

How would he sound when he sighed so carelessly? His face when he was in absolute bliss? How he—

These sinful thoughts had encroached on the young girl that made her shovel down her feelings contrasting the other girls that did everything in their power to show their affections. She had begun to grow shameful, hiding them and she wondered if Goblin Slayer noticed.

Finally, this was a moment of reprieve that she could have to settle her worrisome thinking. “I’ll kiss you. A kiss for a kiss, alright?”

“Alright.” There was no pause as Goblin Slayer accepted her request. It was due payment he supposed and he lowered his mouth guard but she shook her head. Her eyes had a wicked purity to them that Goblin Slayer awaited her response from the small shake of her head.

“No, take it off.”

“...Alright.” It came with more hesitance but he yielded nonetheless.

His hair was almost as silver as a sword and his fierce eyes had simmered down based on his disposition. From the scant moonbeams, she couldn’t see the brief redness upon his cheeks as she drank in his features, this time with a clear and focused mind. His eyes shifted to her lips before he sidled up beside her, the weight making the cushion move under them. Priestess hadn’t even thought if that had been his first kiss as she put a hand to his cheek, fingering over a trail of minor scars over his otherwise immaculate face. Each time she was blessed with his face she committed the image to memory, noticing minuscule things each time she did.

“How’d you get these?” She asked to him in the frigid hours of the night as he tried not to lean into the soft, frail hand. Her hand was welcoming with the heat and comfort it provided and it took much of his power not to let out a sigh.

“I thought you wanted a kiss.”

“I do.”

With that she took the plunge, closing the inches between them. Her hand had not left his cheek, instead drawing him near to her as she bent forward. His lips had been parted and she slipped her own between them, a tense rigidness under hers.

Was he as nervous as her? In some ways, she found his inexperience rather adoring and similar to her own as his hands stayed where they were and her own roamed freely, the other to his chest and other going to the sturdiness of his shoulder plate. Her own tongue had ventured out and touched his for a second that she gasped at. The sensation that was invoked was one she never thought could be possible, a hot-blooded yearning spreading throughout her.

When being near him,the musk of blood and filth would have made her disgusted but instead she discovered that she was  craving for more contact—more of him—but was met with open air and a slightly out of breath partner.

Goblin Slayer picked up his worn helmet.“That suffices as a kiss doesn’t it?”

“Y-yes.”

Priestess found herself not fully sated but wouldn’t push her luck too much. With that, Goblin Slayer fitted his helmet over his head not before Priestess stole one tight-lipped kiss on his mouthguard.

“Just one more couldn’t hurt.” She giggled to herself, the kiss confirming that she had deeper affections than she had first thought. What she would do with them she frankly had no rational inkling. Goblin Slayer was silent before he excused himself as he wandered somewhere else in the house as Priestess went to bed with a mischievous grin on her face and her heart elated.

—

Goblin Slayer had mulled what had happened over the month to himself. He had noticed the odd behavior of Priestess that most of the girls around him had before she had asked for the kiss. Now he didn’t know what he felt.

His sister hadn’t taught him how to properly love a girl, not that she needed to. He had been so broken and far gone at least he had thought until he stumbled onto her one fateful day.

The girl whose limbs were so thin and dainty like glass that he was afraid she would break if mishandled. Her eyes were as beautiful as a summer sky and her hair as vibrant as a sunburst that sometimes he felt his composure lost when she directed that sunniness directly at him. It wasn’t what he felt towards any other girl that confused and admittedly, scared him.

Priestess was naive but had her intentions in the right place that made her all the more cherishable. She had bettered him in a way, his path of destruction taking a minor detour as he re-evaluated what to do with the foreign things he was experiencing. Although his traveling companion had been content with a kiss, he found himself desiring more, his body and mind hungry for another sweet taste that he had captured. He found himself at a crossroads with no means of moving forward.

Which was why in the guild he made his way towards Spearman as he was the most reliable and knew his way around the opposite gender.

“Goblin Slayer, what is it? Tired of slaying goblins?” The other man that had been mowing down his plate, joked as Goblin Slayer stopped in front of him. The witch was nowhere to be seen but he couldn’t be so sure. He had to be quick.

“Could you help me?” The Spearman only snorted.

“If it’s killing stinking goblins—“

“No. It’s a girl.” At those words, the man halted.

“A-A girl? Is it Guild Girl?” The tone turned venomous but Goblin Slayer shook his head that the man seemed satisfied with.

“Hmm alright. Take her out on a date. But not like the one you took your friend and my love out on.” He scoffed before sizing him up and stroking his chin. “Lose the dirty armor, show her another side of you.” Goblin Slayer remembered that he had been suited in his usual attire on the ‘dates’ he had gone on that he ended up needing but he would listen to the advice that had been given.

“Thanks.”

“Your welcome.”

Afterwards, Goblin Slayer had left his armor and most of his weaponry in the workshop, although he did have a few weapons at his side as a precaution. When returning home for a brief patrol, it had made a ruckus among his childhood friend before he nodded her a farewell, not completely answering her question of where he was going and why he wasn’t wearing his armor. Goblin Slayer still didn’t want to hurt her.

In town, a few people gandered at the seemingly new face and jarringly similar (same) way he conducted himself through the mid-afternoon crowd. It was after their goblin hunting and he had already patrolled to make sure that it was safe enough to be without his armor.

“Oh Goblin Slayer, it’s you!” A voice piped by his side and he turned to see it was Priestess. In civilian clothing, she seemed like she could pass as a noble daughter despite the inexpensive material that her dress had. “What are you doing out? After they parted ways she had expected him to be at the farm and was surprised to find him here. Her heart still fluttered around him but after the kiss, she could reign it in from a certain extent.

“On a date.” Her heart dropped but she had gotten her kiss which was enough for her. She could only wonder who the lucky girl was.

“With who?”

“You.” There was a split second of recognition before the familiar ruddiness that he grew rather fond of she squealed inelegantly.

“M-me? Oh…” she spaced off before Goblin Slayer looked towards a well-known tavern. Priestess followed his line of sight.

“We should eat there.” With that, he walked towards the establishment with Priestess nipping at his heels. Although she was undoubtedly befuddled she hadn’t had a thought if the man before her had felt the same way about her. Could he possibly feel the same? She had no idea what went on in his head but decided she would make the most of it.

The tavern was rowdy and packed, as Goblin Slayer had heard raving reviews about it. There had been a house special that Priestess was treated too, along with some ale. Piles of meat, potatoes and a rich variety of side entrees were gifted to her as she thanked Goblin Slayer. The man was eating his meal, seemingly indifferent with the silence as Priestess expectedly spoke up.

“Why a date with me?” She asked with that characteristic meekness in her voice as he drank his ale.

“I wanted too.” And to have another kiss he thought a bit selfishly to himself while Priestess nodded at his answer.

“So you like me?”

“I do. Like I like High Archer Elf, Lizard Priest, Dwarf Shaman…” There was a long list of people he liked and Priestess puffed out her cheeks at his apparent oblivious reply.

“Not like friends, I mean.” The girl played with her potatoes, the fork twirling around in her flimsy fingers.

Goblin Slayer tilted his head. “Is that so?”

“It’s so.” She countered and she saw a threatening of a smile at the ends of his lips. Throughout the meal, he made a clear amount of effort to make small talk to her that she appreciated and thought it was nice that he had taken her words into account. It was something other than goblins that was a definite plus to her.

Paying the tavern rather generously, Priestess saw a stand from a merchant that was selling a warm beverage that many young couples and children were in line for. She hadn’t had the chance to have something sweet other than ice cream and was thoroughly intrigued by the whipped cream that was advertised with it. As Goblin Slayer lived on a farm, whipped cream was a common commodity to him.

“Let’s drink that,” she pulled on his arm as she led him to line as they patiently waited with Priestess commenting on fleeting small things and Goblin Slayer observing her. Soon they had their treats and were seated in the square as they watched the bustle of busy daily life happen around them.

The weather wasn't as cold as most days, the sky a blotched out white. The whipped cream was decadent with bountiful sweetness as Priestess beamed jolly whilst sipping at the drink. Goblin Slayer was savoring his own as Priestess laughed at him.

“What is it?”

“You have whip cream on your nose. Hold on.” With her index finger, she swiped it off the and licked it. Albeit an innocent act at hand, Goblin Slayer felt rather bashful at the unabashed attitude she was displaying.

“This drink is mixed with cacao. Very sweet.” The man said more to himself although Priestess listened to him.

“I rather we drink this in my room. Wanna head over there?”

Goblin Slayer’s eyes were elsewhere when he replied. “...Yes.”

Her hand passed over his as they walked together, before she grasped it firmly. Although her face was blistering, she held on.

Everyone in the guild took a double take at the fresh face of Goblin Slayer and their joined hands. Guild Girl seemed to sense she was beaten and offered a smile to the pair, a bit melancholic with regret. As the two had left for her room, a conversation had erupted from all the adventurers. Spearman could only grin on how he could finally have his chance with his beloved although he did feel some weird sense of pride for the other man from following his instructions.

Her room was quaint and clean, with several holy scriptures on her desk along with writing utensils as she frequently wrote to Noble Fencer and Princess and sometimes to the people who looked after her at the Temple. It was very becoming of her character he had thought to himself. As the two passed the time with light conversation and their drinks it had verged to the path Priestess had wanted to take.

“Why take me out on a date? Is it different from the others?” She knew that Goblin Slayer would reply with a lengthy response judging by the furrowing of his brows so she waited, sipping on the remains of her drink. 

He thought back to the times he felt lonely without her presence, lost even that was pointed out by his childhood friend. Goblin Slayer had become a bit dependent on her he would acknowledge, Priestess was a trump card at times to ensure a successful victory to their quests as well as making the work quicker and more efficient. He had come to take her as she came, with her petite stature and her overall shyness coupled with her heroics that sometimes he wondered where she had so much of it sometimes. Undeniably, she was pretty, from her milky unscarred complexion to her rounded lips and confectionary scent that seemed to mock him. It was everything he was not. Yet he found himself lost deeper, further into her. He later discovered it did not bother him as it should have, perhaps he was improving as everyone said. All of this from the arrival of her. And he would sum this up in several words:

“I like you how you are.”

Simple as that. Still a confession that made her blush from head to toe, inside and out. He wondered if she’d take him as he was. He idled himself with the comforters that they both sat on.

“I like you too.”

That reassured him and he let out a breath, that was deep, deep in the concave of his chest.

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Before he could react the girl had kissed him again, this time with more vigor. Her lips were warm contrasting the coldness outside, sweetened from the drink. Her innate sweetness was hidden underneath that he searched for, his tongue delving into her mouth as he allowed his hands to transverse, down the expanse of her clothed back to cupping between her cheek and neck.

“You learn fast,” Priestess sighed out loftily as they breathed and this time he did sink into her hold, her hand to his cheek a pillow to his weary body. It was as if the exhaustion melted away and it wasn’t from her miracles this time. With her, he could talk to her about his worries, his fears, all his vulnerabilities that made him frightened. He could confide in her with no harmful effects or repercussions.

“I want to keep you safe. Which is hard as you’re on quests with me but...” he placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth as his hand cupping her cheek covered her own. His hand was comically bigger than hers, caging hers within his. To her, his eyes didn’t seem as clouded over as before nor as dark. “You by my side is what I want. I do not mind that in the slightest.”

“I see.” She used his words against him that had him amused before he initiated another press of lips, his hands now uncovering each part of her so softly as he breathed her in with great desire. The window showed that night had befallen the day, casting a sliver of light over them. Then he did something that surprised her. He hugged her, all-encompassing and tightly wound around her, a bit of a tremble from the pressure. They simply embraced one another and Priestess felt him slowly go lax, as if he had been craving contact he deprived himself of for so long. His nose rested in the nape of her, taking in a familiarity he had become used to, eyes unfocused. For the first time, he felt a fleeting feeling of sanctuary. It was a feeling he thought he had lost, forgotten about from the decade that had toiled away at him.

“If we go further I’m afraid you won’t have your…” He was stopped when Priestess put her hand over his and looked to him. Just two of her hands could barely cover one of his and he was reminded by the fragility that she held; he’d have to handle her with extra care. The girl in front of him was still wrought with inexperience and youthful innocence conflicting his unforgiven vow to the world for what had happened to him along with a good half-decade in age difference. Yet, the differences didn’t bother him as much anymore, not now.

“It’s alright.” With her permission he continued, kissing her at the junction between her shoulder and collarbone. A place he paid attention to as the Goblin Champion had hurt her grievously there and he still felt the broiling embers of anger at his slowness. However, Priestess seemed to have another idea.

“Put your legs to the end of the bed.” He cocked his head at her request but planted his boots to the lacquered floorboards. Priestess got down to her knees in a rather submissive position as she stroked him through his confines, taking in how his throat stuttered and tried to keep in his breaths in, contained. Priestess hadn’t expected less as Goblin Slayer always seemed so calm and collected. “Let yourself relax please.”

Goblin Slayer gulped on his spit. “I’ll try.”

Undoing his pants, her braveness turned somewhat skittish when seeing his erection. He had been as naked as she had been during the resurrection and she had caught a glimpse of it before she had passed out herself. The tip of it was a ruddy hue with a slight sheen, a thickened vein at the base.

Priestess realized she was staring too much and set a tentative touch to it before grasping it in her hand. Goblin Slayer gasped, his hips stilted before he calmed down as she watched his unhooded face. It was tantalizing seeing how unrestrained he could be and what power she held over him that she would like to very much exploit.

With the movements by her hand, the slickness let her hand glide over it rather easily as she took in the labored breathing of the man above her.

Growing bold, she put her lips to it licked the tip of his cock before mouthing alongside it with a mindful mouth. Increasing her pace, she lapped at the head before fitting into her mouth and rubbing earnestly what she couldn’t fit. Her eyes watered as she looked up at him, his own eyes closed as one hand threaded through her golden hair. It was a few minutes at best as she gave a hard tease along with her constant touching and small moans from her that pushed his hips forward with a strangled exhalation.

Priestess hadn’t expected it and coughed as she swallowed whilst Goblin Slayer stroked her face tenderly, passing his fingers over her rosy swollen lips. The bitterness was thick and heavy, as she rubbed the remainder off with her sleeve.

Goblin Slayer shifted. “Sorry.” He seemed shy suddenly, a hint of boyhood emerging as he apologized to her that she, in turn, got a bit of the transferred second-hand embarrassment.

“It’s okay.” Priestess sat on the bed, aware of the dampness that was staining her underwear. She leaned forward and kissed Goblin Slayer, laughing a bit at the screwed up expression when tasting what was left on her lips.

In one fluid movement, he took off her dress, leaving her bare as he took her in fully. Naturally, she covered herself up, a blanket bunching at her chest that gave him a sense of deja vu. As he had seen her somewhat naked, he didn’t stare for long to preserve her modesty. Minimalistic was her choice of underwear, a plain white (he wondered if that was her favored pair) but was more interested in what was under it. Her skin was whiter than any snow falls he had seen but as warm as a boiling furnace, a paradox in itself. A thin waist with a protruding rib cage that had a jack-rabbiting heart that connected delicate limbs that would have clung onto him so if given the chance.

“You should eat more.” He said as he intently surveyed her body, a tidbit of concern rising from him.

“I do,” she replied that seemed to have lowered her anxiety with the conversational mildness he had taken.

“Nevertheless I would take you as you are.” It was different from praise, it was an indirect type of compliment on her beauty that had her very bashful. After all the time she had spent with him, she had learned to decipher some things. And from the softened look to his face, he meant it. Mumbling a thank you, she had persuaded him to take off his shirt as he kicked off his pants and boots. He was naked, a vulnerableness that was shared between the two.

As if to lessen that Priestess drew herself closer to him. “You can undress me.”

Guiding his hands to the crest of her back, she pressed her diminutive chest against his that caused a twitch from his cock. There was a clasp to the back of it that he had deftly unlatched, as the clothing came away so simply. Her breasts were as pale as the rest of her, the buds pinkened from the chill of the season and his serious gaze. Unhurriedly, he then moved to hook his fingers to the band of her last garment taking it off as he saw her completely bare. Her cunt had not an ounce of hair atop it and Goblin Slayer couldn’t tell if she was hairless or if she shaved. There were no layers of clothing to protect the other from their hungry gazes.

His hand lingered atop her breast, before dipping to the arch of her hips as he put her against the pillow, switching their positions. There was a high-pitched exhalation as the hand by her hip curved inwards, rubbing against the wet flesh. His other hand was occupied by her chest before landing into her mouth. Graciously, she had bitten at his fingers, saliva dripping on his digits as he pushed a finger into her. From her pained expression and how she bit down harder on his fingers, it had hurt her from the abrupt intrusion.

With a murmur of a sincere apology, he let another finger into her, testing how she tightened onto his fingers that made him groan. The heat in her belly was growing as she adjusted to the unknown pressure. In truth, he didn’t know what to do and relied on what he thought came next, as there was no rush to this.

Three fingers had stretched her out to where she hadn’t bitten him as hard and was panting, open-mouthed at him with a glazed look to her eyes.

“It won’t hurt as much now.” He assured her quietly, draping himself over her as she nodded dully. Her head felt light and aloof, the sensations she was feeling new and overwhelming but not unwelcome. It was a concern she had beforehand but seeing as how Goblin Slayer was checking on her for any discomfort, it seemed to disappear.

The heat that was coming from her was palpable, as he entered, a hushed breath between his teeth and a stilted whimper that came from her. What he was feeling was carnality and pushed his boundaries as he took in the maiden’s face. Sweat stuck to her face, to the strands of her honied hair before she nodded as he seated himself completely inside her, the unbending hotness encasing him. There were contractions around him and he suppressed the urge to ram his hips forward as he edged back a few inches.

Her tightness hadn’t let up and he rested his cheek against her for a brief while, locks of a light color plastered to her temple.

“You can move now.” At her certain words, no stutter and spoken so evenly, he swallowed down his unsureness. His groaning had become unregistered, louder than the Priestess seemed pleased that he was becoming more unhinged.

Priestess was in a sort of euphoria from the thick weight that was in her, and the man snug between her legs. When he began to move the sentiments gradually seeped to a more loving manner, an unfiltered love towards the man that she had in her arms.

Both felt a lust that they were too weak to, the snapping of his pace meeting the soft flesh of her thighs amplifying it.

Her virginity was taken and so was his, as he had no thoughts of taking or losing it in the long years he had been alive. Yet he wasn’t prideful of the action as most men would be, instead, he became worried at the thought of having a child as although he cared deeply and wholeheartedly for the young maiden in bed, his crusade was far from finished. Goblin Slayer hadn’t thought far from a life outside of hunting down those despicable beasts and a family would be nice after he bested them all. But not now he thought distantly.

There was a shortened sigh from him as he moved forward and backward, at a faster tempo. Priestess angled her head upwards to meet his lips, her nimble fingers going to the hollow of his neck then to his nape as her mouth followed the indication of his windpipe. Carefully she left her marks on his skin that was as colorless as her own from how often he wore his armor, a redness left behind that would be visible in the morning to come. She wanted to ingrain a piece of herself in him, to never let him go. For him to never be alone.

Her panting rose to a frenzy, her voice seemingly higher as she nipped at his lips deep enough to draw blood, whining against them. Her nails scrapped into his back, lines rising from how harshly she ran them down his spine. Her confectionary-like breaths whisp against his skin that he flinched from.

His hands had abandoned her chest and instead held her by her hips as she leaned back and put her hands to the bend of his elbows. A levee was breaking within her, the hot flash in her surging forward. Her nails pinpricked into his sturdy muscles, her cries turning into wordless inhalations of heat.

Unwarranted, she had reached her limit, contracting harder on his length, that had him rumble a groan. Soft cries of gratification came with each rise of her expanding chest that urged him on as he hiked her legs over his own and gathered her in his arms. Bonelessly, she wrung her arms to his neck, pliant and pressing soft barely-there kisses to his overheated skin.

It was like a brand to him as he was nearing his downfall, her legs over his waist as he put his face to the crook of her neck. His nose tickled against her nest of hair. It wasn’t long when he succumbed, swaying with her as he gasped and groaned from completion. A heat settled into Priestess as he collapsed down with her, resting on their sides on the sweat-dampen sheets.

As he withdrew himself from her, he made a mental note to buy a contraceptive in the morning after. For now, he would focus solely on her. Sleep was clambering over them rapidly as he brushed her ruffled hair behind her ears, taking in the contentedness from her sleep-heavy eyes.

“Let’s go to sleep. I’m tired.” He had to agree as he nodded, tucking her in with him. Priestess appeared to be a snuggler, her spindly arms winding around his torso, not at all minding the perspiration and fluids. Goblin Slayer huffed out a laugh but let her tether herself to him regardless.

It seemed that she craved human contact and he was more than happy to provide, pulling a blanket to shield them both from the draftiness of the room.

 

—

 

It was still the midst of the night when he was awakened unexpectedly. There had been noises downstairs that he decided he would inspect.

Unwinding her limbs from him had been difficult but he had accomplished it without much of a hassle. Catlike, she curled in her side with a mumble as he brought the sheets taut over her.

Donning his clothing, he left her room and went downstairs to where many guild members were watching him. They all erupted in a lively bustle, High Elf Archer coming back from a mission with Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman as she blubbered at him on how he could steal Priestess’s virtue.

Inwardly he felt mortified. Had they been that loud? That obvious? But instead, she turned it on him and how she bet they would go all night. So a bet had been made as he saw all the warring members arguing. Guild Girl was warding off Spearman advances in the corner although the man had given him a thumbs-up that he ignored. As he had seen that there weren’t any goblins or threats he made his way to the medicinal shop before being stopped by the Witch.

“Here...I think this will help…” the Witch blew some smoke from her pipe before she held out a vial. “It’s a contraceptive. It works... best when taken...immediately.” Then she winked at him as he took it from her.

Nodding his thanks and accepting it, he trudged his way upstairs as she sashayed her way towards her partner to release the receptionist of his barrage.

Priestess had woken up when he shut the door, the sound waking her from her slumber. “Oh, Goblin Slayer sir…”

“Drink this. It’ll prevent any pregnancy.” Still dazed with sleep and naked she blinked down at the proffered contraceptive before her eyes widened.

“R-Right!” The girl had then downed it with a refreshed exhale. Then she took in her nakedness and attempted to hide her body before stopping. Goblin Slayer was taking off his clothing, looking over his shoulder when feeling her eyes on him.

“What is it?”

“Um, aren’t you leaving?” She twiddled with the fraying edges of her blanket, her eyes on anything but him.

“Why would I?” At his unrelenting bluntness, she couldn’t come up with a logical reason as she moved aside so he could slip beside her.

A comfortable silence enveloped them before Goblin Slayer sighed. “The moon tonight is full.”

Priestess glanced up, eyes scrutinizing the features she made out through the light of the moon. Not at all was she attentive to the moon in the window. Goblin Slayer’s expression was blank before a smile crept to his lips, that was entirely for her.

“I’m happy that I spent the night with you.” From this night alone, he hadn’t realized how tired he had been after all these years of perseverance to his cause, as he had cornered a bit of joy just for himself. Could he feel something akin to happiness? When seeing the girl that was staring up at him with such kindness and sentimentality, he figured that this was the closest thing to it.

“People who lov—“ she flushed at her miswording and went to correct herself “—like one another tend to do that.” There was an indistinct floridness to her cheeks that she quickly chased away. “We really should sleep now. Goblin slaying is tomorrow isn’t it?”

Priestess knew him so well for the year or so she had spent with him. Laying on her side facing him, she put her hands on his countenance to the silvery flyway strands of hair. Smoothing it down she pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead that had a reminiscence of nostalgia from his childhood. His chest welled up with many emotions as he let her comb her fingers through his matted hair. Goblin Slayer himself had put his hand to the indentation of her collarbone as she then noticed the speckling of bite marks on his fingers.

“Did I do that?” Her fingers lingered on his palm to the tips of his hand as she whispered into the darkness of the room. “These could leave behind scars….”

To the many numerous ones he already had she would feel downright awful if she had heaped more on. Goblin Slayer seemed puzzled from the quirk of his eyebrows and a slight tug on his mouth.

“These scars I do not mind.” He disclosed and then as an afterthought adds, “But if it makes you feel at ease we can bandage them tomorrow.”

“I would like that.”

With that being said and done with, she huddled closer to him to brace from the coldness of the night. Between their vulnerability and bare bones, and the kind love from the girl beside him Goblin Slayer found himself content as he slowly drifted back to sleep.


End file.
